


Dawn

by SavioBriion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/Tonks, PG, 2006. Set at the end of HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.
> 
> Dedicated to Kerichi at FFN.

Tonks sank onto the grass, sobbing gently. The Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower cast a ghostly green hue on her pale, heart-shaped face. Her salty tears dropped onto a tiny bud at her feet.

"Don't kill that flower before it even blooms." a deep, slightly hoarse voice behind her said. Tonks did not even bother to turn around; she knew who it was. She simply continued sobbing. _Dumbledore is dead... Snape killed him... Snape is a traitor... Dumbledore is dead... Remus doesn't want me... he doesn't even love me... Dumbledore is gone... because of someone we trusted..._

A pair of strong, warm arms pulled her up and held her as she simply sobbed her heart out on a broad shoulder. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was worried about you." Remus answered, keeping his voice even. He wanted so much to take her into his arms and comfort her again, to shield her and keep her there until Voldemort was finally gone. _But I can't. I'm poor, I'm too old for her, and I'm a werewolf. I can never give her what she deserves._

Tonks glared. "Since when do you care?"

 _Oh, Nymphadora, you have no idea how much I care about you._ ''I do care.''

It could have been his imagination, but a tiny pink streak appeared in her hair.

"If you really cared that much about me you'd see what a bloody idiot you're being."

A language as colourful as her hair. One of the many things he loved about her.

"Nymphadora – " he began, but she cut him off.

"Don't say 'Nymphadora" in that way, Remus. Not unless you mean it. Not until you realise that I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF YOU WERE A BLOODY DEATH EATER! I'd still love you no matter what, and I don't care if you're an old poor werewolf. You're not that old, to me you'll always be rich, and I couldn't give a _damn_ if you turn into a bloodthirsty monster once a month, because you're a great, wonderful, loving person the rest of the month!" By now she was gripping his shoulders, breathing heavily.

"Nymphadora, I – I love you too, but I – "

"Don't give me that 'I don't deserve you' crap, Remus John Lupin, because your life has been nothing _but_ crap and loneliness since Hogwarts. If anyone deserves love, you do, you crazy wolf! I love you, why can't you just accept that?" Now she was closer to him than ever.

Unable to control himself any longer, Remus pressed his lips against hers. Tonks kissed back, her hands messing up his light-brown hair as his arms tightened around her petite frame. Slowly, he pulled back. The first rays of dawn were stealing through the inky sky, as streaks of vivid pink stole through Tonks' mousey-brown hair. Smiling, he kissed her again, not caring about what the future held for them, or that he was a werewolf, or how young she was. Right now, all that mattered was them.

As the sunlight touched their feet, the tiny flower's petals opened slowly, revealing a brilliant blue iris.


End file.
